Pravidla přežití
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Existuje souhrn pravidel pro přežití v divočině. Zvláštní pravidla pak platí pro přežití v mrazu. Upozornění: slash


**Pravidla přežití**

Reid dobře věděl, proč se mu nechtělo řešit ten případ v Minnesotě. Ne, že by si mohl vybírat, samozřejmě. A ne, že by ten případ považoval za méně důležitý než ostatní, nebo že by měl něco proti Minnesotě. Neměl proti ní nic. Jen to, že tam byla zima. Byla tam příšerná zima, teď, uprostřed ledna, a případ vypadal dost komplikovaně na to, aby tam zůstali několik dní, ne-li déle.

Reid neměl rád zimu.

A dobře věděl, proč se mu do toho případu nechtělo. Intuice.

Jejich problémem nakonec nebyl případ, ten byl vyřešen. Problémem bylo to, že nemohli domů, protože někde nad Michiganským jezerem byla obrovská bouře, kvůli které nemohl jejich tryskáč vzlétnout. A tak museli zůstat v jakémsi malém hotýlku v Rochesteru, rozdělení do dvou pokojů, ženy a muži – tedy kromě Rossiho, který měl to štěstí, že musel zůstat v Quanticu – zvlášť, jak si bůhvíproč prosadil Hotch, _jediných_ dvou pokojů v celém hotelu, ve kterých byl krb. Což se hodilo zkraje večera, kdy jim hřejivé plameny docela spolehlivě pomáhaly vyhnat zimu z chladného pokoje, o něco méně jim byl však krb užitečný, když kolem půlnoci dřevo došlo a oheň vyhasl. Do pokoje se opět rychle vkradl chlad.

Teď byly tři ráno. V pokoji bylo ticho, rušené jen Morganovým spokojeným a Hotchovým o něco méně spokojeným oddychováním, a taková zima, že byl Reid, který nemohl usnout, celý prochladlý, zimomřivě se krčil pod přikrývkou, kolena přitažená k bradě si objímal pažemi a prudce a neovladatelně se třásl zimou.

Někde ve tmě se ozval nečekaný, tichý zvuk, pohyb. Reid upřel oči někam do pokoje, ale nic neviděl, a překvapeně sebou trhl a zadržel dech, když ucítil jemné zatahání za roh přikrývky, a na uchu ho zašimral závan horkého dechu a tichounké zasyčení.

„_Posuň se_."

„C-co?" dostal ze sebe nechápavě a hlas mu přeskočil.

„Reide," zasyčel Hotch znovu, tentokrát netrpělivě. Reid věděl, že protočil oči, i když v pokoji byla příliš velká tma na to, aby to mohl doopravdy vidět. „To tvoje cvakání zuby se nedá poslouchat. Tak se posuň."

Reid nevěděl, co říct. Spustil dlaně ze svých kolen a křečovitě se jimi zachytil za okraj své přikrývky, odhodlaný ji nepustit.

Hotch však za ni nepřestával jemně, skoro škádlivě tahat a přitom k němu pobaveným hlasem měkce mluvil. „No tak, Reide, vždyť mrzneš," domlouval mu starostlivě a položil mu jednu dlaň na hřbet ruky, stále ještě pevně svírající přikrývku. „A nesnaž se mi namluvit, že to není pravda, jsi ledový jako smrt." Než se Reid zmohl na slovo, podařilo se Hotchovi nějakým způsobem nadzvednout jeho přikrývku a během vteřiny pod ni vklouzl, zavrtěl se, jak se snažil najít nějakou pohodlnou polohu, když se položil vedle Reida.

Reid se zhluboka nadechl. Dobře, byl celkem ochotný podělit se s Hotchem o jednu postel, ačkoli to bylo tak _podivné_. Ale když mu Hotch položil dlaň na rameno, aby si ho k sobě přitáhl blíže, instinktivně se prohnul, aby unikl před jeho dotykem. „Hotchi…!" zasyčel šokovaně a snažil se uhnout z dosahu jeho ruky, ale Hotchovo držení bylo pevné.

„Ššš," zašeptal Hotch okamžitě do prostoru mezi nimi. „Vzbudíš Morgana."

Reid okamžitě zmlkl a nejistě se ohlédl po Morganovi. Nechtěl ho vzbudit. Nechtěl by ho vzbudit ani normálně, natož právě ve chvíli, kdy se mu Hotch neodbytně snažil nacpat do postele. Moment – on už přece byl v jeho posteli, teď se jen snažil dostat se co nejblíže k němu. Ano, Reid si byl jistý, že _tohle_ Morgan docela určitě vidět nemusí.

S hlubokým, roztřeseným výdechem přestal před Hotchem uhýbat. Přestože byl stále napjatý jako struna, lehl si spořádaně zpátky na své místo a nechal ho, aby si ho k sobě přitáhl. Když mu však Hotch prsty sklouzl ke krku a začal mu jeden za druhým rozepínat knoflíčky u košile, opět prudce uhnul a zadržel jeho ruce těmi svými. „Co to děláš?" zavrčel, dokonale vyvedený z míry.

Hotch se k němu naklonil, rty se přitiskl téměř až k jeho uchu, to aby nebudil Morgana, a hluboce posazeným hlasem, v němž Reid zachytil jemné záblesky pobavení, zašeptal: „Copak jsi nikdy neslyšel o pravidlech pro přežití v mrazu? Nevíš, jak se nejlépe zahřeješ?"

Reidovy oči se v šoku rozšířily. Nemohl, opravdu _nemohl_ uvěřit svým uším. Samozřejmě, že věděl, o čem Hotch mluví, nechodil sice nikdy do skauta, ale kdysi četl ta hloupá pravidla – kdo taky ne? Jen tomu nemohl uvěřit a nelíbil se mu taky ten Hotchův pobavený tón, znervózňoval ho, rozechvíval ho a nutil přemýšlet o věcech, o kterých přemýšlet nechtěl, ale Hotch zněl tak přesvědčeně a pořád ještě nepustil z rukou jeho košili. Nemohl to přece myslet vážně, že? Nechtěl ho přece svléknout _donaha_ a držet ho v objetí, dokud se nezahřeje, nebo ano?

„Reide, já ti přece nic neudělám," zamumlal Hotch tiše, z jeho hlasu se vytratilo pobavení a zůstaly v něm jen starost a upřímný zájem. Náznak něhy. Péče.

_On ti chce opravdu pomoct._

Reid zaváhal a pak odevzdaně pustil Hotchovy dlaně, dovoluje mu tak, aby mu rozepnul zbytek knoflíků. Nechal si košili stáhnout z ramen, a když mu Hotch začal rozepínat kalhoty (žádné hrubé nebo prudké pohyby, jeho doteky zůstávaly stále stejně jemné), odvrátil hlavu a zavřel oči, ale nijak se nebránil. Dovolil mu, aby ho svlékl a pak, zatímco ze sebe Hotch stahoval vlastní oblečení, zůstal nahý a rudý rozpaky ležet vedle něj, třásl se zimou a nervozitou, prsty na nohou mu mrzly, kůži měl ledově studenou.

Hotch mu opět položil ruce na ramena a začal si ho pomalu přitahovat k sobě, aby ho ukryl do své náruče.

Reid se zatvářil téměř nešťastně. „Hotchi…" zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou, nejistý, nervózní. Hotch však jen dále držel jeho ramena a nepřestával ho jemným tlakem táhnout k sobě. A přestože neřekl ani slovo, zdálo se, že i jeho mlčení je autoritativní, nepřipouštějící námitky, a tak se Reid nakonec podvolil jeho pažím.

Hotch si ho beze slova přitáhl do náruče, jednu paži pod jeho krkem, aby si Reid mohl pohodlně opřít hlavu o jeho rameno, druhou okolo jeho pasu. Jeho kůže byla hladká a hřála, na rozdíl od té jeho, vyzařovala teplo na všechny strany, lákala. Reid zaváhal, a pak – protože to teplo bylo tak nekonečně přitažlivé – se vzdal, žádostivě se k Hotchovi přitiskl celým tělem, dlaně mu položil na mírně nepravidelně se zvedající hrudník, obličej, rudý studem, mu zabořil do ramene a nohy propletl s těmi jeho, aby se dostal co nejblíže k tomu úžasnému pocitu tepla, protože Hotch byl skoro jako ústřední topení, hřál, přestože mu všude, kde se ho Reid svojí ledovou, promrzlou pokožkou dotýkal, naskočila husí kůže. Ale nebylo to jen teplo, co ho k němu táhlo a nutilo ho tisknout se k němu stále pevněji, byl to taky ten zvláštní pocit blízkosti, který mu ovíjel mysl.

Hotch mu jednou dlaní dlouhými, pomalými tahy přejížděl po holých zádech a on si najednou připadal v bezpečí, s někým, komu na něm záleží.

Reid pomalu zvedl pohled k jeho tváři – Hotchovy oči se ve tmě vřele třpytily – a tiše vydechl. „Děkuju."

Hotch se pousmál, jeho dech hřál Reida na tvářích. Neodpověděl, místo toho pohladil Reida po vlasech a opět ho sevřel v pevném objetí.

Reid se opřel hlavou o jeho rameno, vdechoval příjemnou vůni Hotchova těla a jeho srdce se pomalu zklidňovalo. Třas mizel, zuby přestaly cvakat. Kůže se mu prohřívala. A i když se Reid zahřál, Hotch ho nepustil. A tak Reid nakonec spokojeně usnul v jeho pevném, hřejivém objetí.

První, co Reid ráno zaslechl, byl Morganův tichý smích.

Pomalu rozlepil víčka a chtěl se pohnout, aby se mohl podívat, co Morgana tak pobavilo, ale nešlo to. Kolem pasu měl něčí paži, druhou měl pod hlavou, na nahém rameni cítil dotek horkých rtů. Nakrčil čelo a pak se mu oči rozšířily hrůzou, když si vzpomněl. Hotch!

Pokusil se, pečlivě sledován pobaveným Morganem, rychle vymanit z jeho sevření, pokud možno tak, aby ho nevzbudil, nicméně, Hotch se ho zřejmě nemínil jenom tak vzdát, namísto toho zamumlal ze spaní něco, co podezřele připomínalo „nechoď", pak si tiše povzdychl, trochu se zavrtěl a přitáhl si Reida ještě blíž, takže Reid teď prakticky ležel v jeho náručí, jeho paže obemknuté těsně kolem svého těla. Hotchova kůže už nehřála, ale přímo pálila, když Hotch mírně pohnul hlavou a zlehka mu tak přejel rty po rameni, a to něco, co Reid cítil hodně, _hodně_ nízko na svých zádech, musel docela určitě být Hotchův –

Reid vytřeštil oči a Morgan se bláznivě rozchechtal.

Představil, co asi teď Morgan vidí – jeho a Hotche, oba tak, jak je Pánbůh stvořil, na jedné posteli a v pevném objetí, spícího Hotche přitisknutého k jeho zádům a, oh, bože, na to nechtěl ani pomyslet! – a okamžitě zrudl v naprostém ponížení.

Hotch se znovu zavrtěl, tentokrát více. Pak zazíval.

„Hotchi…?" zamumlal Reid v naději, že _tohle_ už brzo skončí. A že Morgan už brzy přijde o důvod ke smíchu. „Pusť mě."

„Hm-hm?" zabručel Hotch nepřítomně, oči stále zavřené, a přitiskl ho k sobě ještě o něco úžeji. Nos zabořil Reidovi do vlasů. „Je mi tak dobře…" zamumlal.

Morgan zavyl smíchy.

„Hotchi." Reidův hlas zesílil.

„Co je?" zavrčel Hotch rozespale, s nosem zabořeným do jeho vlasů.

„Nic, jen to, že bych rozhodně nečekal, že na to skočíte, zatímco já spím na vedlejší posteli," bavil se Morgan upřímně. A hlasitě.

Reid se zděsil a zrudl ještě více. „Morgane!" okřikl ho pohoršeně a šokovaně na něj zíral. Jak mohl vůbec naznačovat něco takového?

Opět se pokusil vymanit z Hotchova sevření.

„Sklapni, Morgane," řekl Hotch, paže zaklesnuté kolem Reida. Jeho hlas byl chraplavý a trochu nezřetelný, ovšem Reida držel pevně, tiskl ho ke svému rozpálenému tělu. „Byla mu v noci zima," zazíval otráveně vysvětlení. „A já jsem teď unavený a on hřeje. Takže nech těch řečí, vypadni a dej mi svátek."

„Hohó!" Morgan zvedl obočí. „To bych do tebe neřekl, Reide."

Reid se zpříma a pevně podíval na Morgana a vzdal svoji snahu dostat se z Hotchova objetí. Starší agent byl jednoduše silnější než on. „Morgane, byla mi zima. A ty hloupé příručky říkají… Víš co." Opět zrudl.

„Testovali jste platnost pravidel pro přežití v mrazu, jo?" zasmál se Morgan a s nevěřícným kroucením hlavou došel ke dveřím. „Tak se tu bavte, pánové, já jdu jíst," oznámil jim a s tichým „a pobavit děvčata" za sebou zavřel.

„Oh, ne…" vydechl Reid bezradně a zavřel pevně oči.

Hotch se tiše zasmál. Pak přejel Reidovi tváří, na které rašilo strniště, po rameni a políbil ho zlehka do vlasů. „No tak, _Spencere_," zamumlal mu škádlivě do ucha a přitiskl se pevně k jeho zádům. „Je mi zima…"


End file.
